Emperor Virtual Walker
Emperor Virtual Walkers are by far the largest organisims on Parralel Dimension IV and are also far larger than any animal that ever existed on earth. They spend their lives within the confines of the Virtual plains as it is the only area with enough food supplies to support such creatures where they feed on the electrons and photons much like krill and plankton is for baleen whales on earth. They range in height from 160ft to 1,419 ft tall and their weight ranges from 500 to 500,000 tons. Far exceeding the size of the largest blue whales which are the largest animals to ever exist on earth. The species goes through an amazing metamorphosis at some point in it's life. They start out as tiny flying larve the size of mosquitoes. The mother lays millions of eggs at a time. Once they hit that point they lose theyre ability to fly take on a bipedal stance and grow 800lbs every day. The mother stops looking after the larve around 7 to 9 months when the larve reach a height of about 80ft tall and have transformed to a bipedal stance. Their name comes from the fact that they only live in the Virtual Plains and they seem to walk in slow motion most of the time due to their gigantic size however when alarmed they can reach speeds of 40 miles per hour. An eigmatic function of their physiology is their highly unusual feeding system. They posses three tubes running along the sides of their torso's which are used to suck up 32 to 9,000 tons per days worth of the ions of tons of electrons and photons in the virtual plains. Apperance The Virtual Walkers legs are shaped like gigantic white color coloums and their feet look like gigantic suction cups the bottoms of their feet look the wrinkled ends of gigantic wrags. They have three huge tube like structures running down each side of their torso used for feeding. At their chest their darkened ribs show while their murky white nearly transparent tissue vears off to the sides, shoulders and every other part of their body other than their head they're arms look like enormous white coloums with huge rounded wrag like hands and their head looks like gigantic webbed spheres with an orange glowing light in it. A form of bioluminescence. Side note This compares the size of the Emperor Virtual Walker with large earth animals and vehicles. First we start with the height the Emperor Virtual Walker is 160ft tall compared to an african elephant that is 10ft tall. The Emperor Virtual Walker is 16 times taller. Next we have a school bus which is 40ft long. The Emperor Virtual Walker is four times taller than the length of a school bus. Next we have a great white shark which is 20ft long The Emperor Virtual Walker is 8 times taller than the shark is long. Next we have an adult human 5 1/2 ft tall the Emperor Virtual Walker is 29 times taller than a human. Next we have the length of a basket ball court 94ft long The Emperor Virtual Walker is 66ft taller than a basket ball court is long. Now we compare the weight of a Emperor Virtual Walker with the weight of a school bus a school bus weighs 7 tons an Emperor Virtual Walker weighs 500 tons thats the weight of 114 school buses. Next we compare the weight of an Emperor Virtual Walker with a 3 ton great white shark a Emperor Virtual Walker is 266 times heavier than great white shark. Next we compare it to an M1 Abrahams tank which weighs 60 tons an Emperor Virtual Walker is 13 times heavier than an M1 Abrahams. Next we compare an Emperor Virtual Walker to an african elephant which weighs 5 tons an Emperor Virtual Walker is 160 times heavier than an African Elephant. Next we compare it with the weight of anverage adult human who weighs 180lbs. The Emperor Virtual Walker is 8,888 times heavier than adult human. Now we compare the other end of the size spectrum the 1,419ft tall 500,000 ton Emperor Virtual Walkers to animals Again we shall start with the height The Emperor Virtual Walker is 1,280ft tall compared to an african elephant that is 10ft tall. The Emperor Virtual Walker is 128 times taller than an african elephant. Next we have a school bus 40ft long The Emperor Virtual Walker is 32 times taller than a school bus is long. Next we have a great white shark that is 20ft long The Emperor Virtual Walker is 64 times taller than a great white shark is long. Next we have an adult human 5 1/2 feet tall The Emperor Virtual Walker is 232 times taller than an adult human. Next we have the length of a basket ball court which is 94ft long The Emperor Virtual Walker is 13 times taller than a school bus is long. Next we have a foot ball field 300ft long and Emperor Virtual Walker is more than four times taller than a foot ball field is long.Next we compare The Emperor Virtual Walker with a scarab from halo which is 158ft long The Emperor Virtual Walker is eight times taller than the scarab is long. Now we compare the weight of a Emperor Virtual Walker with the weight of a school bus a school bus weighs 7 tons The Emperor Virtual Walker is 400,000 tons, it's 57,142 times heavier than a school bus. Next we have a scarab which weighs 3,463 tons The Emperor Virtual Walker is over 114 times heavier than the scarab. Next we have an M1 Abrahams tank which weighs 60 tons The Emperor Virtual Walker is 6,666 times heavier than a M1 Abrahams tank. Next we have a african elephant weighing in at 5 tons The Emperor Virtual Walker is 80,000 times heavier than an african elephant. Next we have a T-rex which weighs 6 tons The Emperor Virtual Walker is 66,666 times heavier than a T-rex. Finally we have an average adult human who weighs 180lbs. The Emperor Virtual Walker is 4,444,444 times heavier than an adult human.